The present invention relates to a line securing device and more particularly to such a device which consists of a frame adapted for use with virtually any form of block and tackle assembly in the support of a workload and wherein one end of the line of the block and tackle assembly is fastened on the frame and the free portion of the line is looped successively about selected portions of the frame to support the workload at a selected elevational position while facilitating release of the line for elevational readjustment.
Block and tackle assemblies of diverse configurations have historically been used to facilitate the lifting, lowering and handling of workloads. The primary purpose in the use of such assemblies is to obtain a mechanical advantage over the weight of the workload to be moved. It is, of course, well known that the specific mechanical advantage obtained is controlled by the specific combination of pulley blocks and lines.
The use of most such block and tackle assemblies requires the otherwise free portion of the line extended about a pulley block to be secured or tied off in order to support the workload at a selected elevation. For example, in the maintenance of ocean going vessels it is frequently necessary to support a contrivance, such as a boatswain's chair on which a seaman is seated, at a selected elevational position in order to permit painting or other maintenance of the exterior of the vessel. Conventionally, such securing or tying off of the line is accomplished by lashing the free portion of the line to an available structure or by the seaman simply wrapping the line about himself to facilitate release of the line for repositioning the boatswain's chair.
Such conventional methods and apparatus are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. If the free portion of the line is lashed to an available structure, valuable time is lost in freeing the line for repositioning of the chair and again lashing the line to an available structure. Furthermore, there may be no readily available structure for such purpose. Where the free portion of the line is simply wrapped about the body of the seaman, considerable danger resides in the possibility that inattention can result in release of the line allowing the chair to plunge from the supported position.
Therefore, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a line securing device which assists in the use of block and tackle assemblies by facilitating the securing and releasing of the free portion of the line for positioning and repositioning of the workload suspended therefrom while insuring dependable support at any selected position.